Cliche
by ALittleScotty
Summary: Quinn plays for the Varsity soccer team, but gets put on probation when her coach finds out she's failing majority of her classes. So, as punishment she has to attend tutoring every single day until her grades reach a "C" average. The tutor? The leggy brunette that goes by the name of Rachel Berry. G!P, Faberry


Cliché

Faberry

Rated M

G!P

Q POV

"Probation!?" I exclaimed, looking from the papers to Coach Sylvester.

"Coach you can't be serious, I'm the best one on this team, I'm the captain!"

She took off her glasses and gave me a pensive look. "I know how important soccer is to you. But these grades are bad Q, I tried to talk Figgins into letting you play and go to tutoring but he wasn't having it. I'm sorry Q, the quicker you finish, the sooner you'll be back on the field."

I nodded my head and left her office.

What the fuck was I supposed to do about college. Soccer was my way out, I already knew my grades were bad, but the NCAA didn't care about that.

I sighed and tried to keep the tears at bay as I walked through the hallway. Class was almost over so I went to my locker and waited for the bell to ring.

When the hallways filled up I spotted the Gleeks walking past me, I decided to talk to the Rachel girl because I knew she was passing basically every class, and she talks a lot. So I figure, the more she talks the quicker I'll learn.

"Yo, Rachel!"

I said while walking up to her group. She turned towards me, her eyes wide, almost.. scared? Oh that's right, slushies.

I put my hands up in surrender as I walked closer. "I just need to talk to you." Her other friends looked at me skeptically. I didn't know any of their names so I nodded at them with a half smile. Well, I barely smiled.

"What can I help you with Quinn?"

My eyes fell to her with a lifted brow. "You know my name?" Usually people just know me by my last name, considering that's what's printed on my jersey.

"Oh of course, you're very skilled at Soccer. I actually do enjoy watching you play, I can tell you have a passion for it. For the most part it seems as if you lose yourself in the game, which is something I can relate to, I myself am passionate about singing. I could do it for days, I lose myself in the sound of music. But anyway what can I help you with?"

I nodded my head absently, blinking away the daze. Man she talks a lot, but she's really pretty, hm, it's a shame she's gotten slushy facials since the first day of school.

"I need your help actually. I'm-" I looked around making sure nobody could actually hear our conversation, unfortunately her glee club friends were basically smothering her. "Can we talk in private?"

She nodded easily and grabbed my forearm, dragging me with her into the choir room down the hall.

She quickly closed the door and motioned for me to speak.

"I need tutoring. Like really bad, I'm on probation right now, but the rule is if you're on probation for more than a month with no improvement, you're off the team. I really can't have that. I need your help."

My eyes got distracted by the reindeer on her sweater and I'm sure my face was scrunched in confusion. It wasn't even close to Halloween yet, why did she have on Christmas clothes.

"Well, I'm flattered that you think I can help you. But I have a very busy schedule I can't possi-"

"I'll do anything!" I said desperately. My eyes drifting back to hers. _Damn, her eyes are pretty as hell. They're so… warm looking._

"Quinn, I'm serious. I can't help you." She said regretfully.

"Why? Listen, I know for a fact you have time for me."

Her face became serious and for a second I thought about taking my words back.

"And how exactly would _you_ know anything about me?" Her eyes squinted and I bit my lip.

I decided to do what I do best. And that's the Fabray charm.

"Listen Rachel." I went to grab her hands, _definitely not man hands. "_ I understand we're from different cliques, and I'm probably not at the top of the list for your favors. But I need you like crazy." I licked my lips, smirking internally when her eyes were focused on my tongue.

"We can do this before school or late at night, doesn't matter. You're the one that can help me, you're extremely smart. I can repay the favor in anyway you need me to." I said lowly, biting my lip and staring in her eyes. I made sure to rub my thumb over her hands for extra effect.

"Anyway I need you to?" She asked. And I nodded immediately. "Well, I have a few propositions that can make this work, are you ready to hear them?"

I nodded removing my hands from her quickly and not missing the disappointment the flashed across her face.

I ignored it though. "You will come to my house when I text you, doesn't matter what you're doing. You will also help me babysit, that's why I'm busy; I'll be able to tutor you every day including the weekends. We need you to learn the material quickly. Also you will get your friends to stop throwing slushies at the glee club." I held up my hand, letting her know to stop speaking.

"Can't do that. That's asking a lot, I can protect you and that's it." She nodded.

"That's fine actually, I personally don't care if the others get slushied." I raised my eyebrow curiously.

"You seem like the selfless type. Wouldn't have thought you had a mean bone in you."

She huffed. "I don't but they only like me for my voice, so in fact if you have to throw more slushies at them to make up for my absence, then I don't care."

I smirked, little feet actually isn't that bad. "Aight, continue."

"That's really it. We can start today, give me your phone."

I dug in my pockets and handed her my phone. When she handed it back I replaced it in my back pocket.

"I'll text you my address. Please be there no later than 6 ok?"

I nodded and smiled at her and she seemed surprised but smiled back anyway. I watched her walk out of the door and I shook my head.

She's small.

Cliché

"Ugh, but I love to slushy her it's all about the shock expression, it's what I live for. That drama queen is definitely going to be actress, I never get tired of the different faces."

I shook my head at Santana. I was leaning against the lockers while she was searching for a text book that I bet she left at someone's house. I took the time to check her out. She was one of few girls that I would tap easily. She has that soft brown skin, pretty smile, deep dimples, I mean she definitely takes care of herself.

"I appreciate you doing this for me San." I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker closed. Leveling her eyes with me, giving me _that_ look that means only one thing.

"Whatever. Now you owe me. But let me go warn all the jocks to keep your precious dwarf safe." She winked at me and I made a kissy face at her before she turned around, letting those hips sway back and forth deliciously.

I walked my self down the hallways with a smirk on my face, the quicker I get my grades up the sooner I'm back on that field.

Later on in the day during lunch I was inhaling some pizza hut slices that I got from some generous cheerio, I was walking around in the hallways just because when I heard someone singing.

I found my self chewing slower once I reached the choir room and my jaw dropped.

Rachel was singing her heart out to some Adele and I was starstruck. I had no idea she had such a beautiful voice, I mean I knew she was a bird but that's just because it's common knowledge here. But to actually witness something this raw, fucking crazy.

Once the song ended I walked into the choir room, making my presence known even if my mouth was greasy and filled with pizza.

I gave her a closed lip smile, crinkling my eyes for effect.

"Brava hummingbird."

"Huh? Can you please refrain from talking and eating at the same time. It's, extremely unappealing and you've lost like, two respect points."

I frowned slightly at her words but shrugged. We were the only ones in the choir room, I quickly chewed and swallowed and offered her the other slice.

"It's fresh, just got it."

She shook her head. "I'm a vegan actually. But I do appreciate the sentiment. Can I ask why you're here? Shouldn't you be with your jock friends, doing jock things?"

I took a seat beside her on the bleacher and took off my bag.

"What are jock things exactly?"

"You know, bullying, fucking the cheerleaders under the field bleachers."

I bit my lip when she cursed because… damn it's just so sexy.

"Well contrary to your belief, soccer players aren't anything like the football players. We have this thing, I forgot what it's called… oh yeah, morals." I smirked while taking the second slice and started eating it.

"Morals? Well, I appreciate it, I haven't been slushied since our talk from earlier."

I nodded my head. "That's good hummingbird. Santana made sure everyone knew the new rule. I'm sure your glee friends might be a little pissed though. Everyone knows you're off limits." I mentioned while continuing to devour the last slice I had.

"So that's it. You say one thing and it's law?"

I shrugged because yeah pretty much. I glanced back at the hideous sweater and held back a chuckle, the sweater has to go.

"Why do you dress like that Rachel?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs. Which automatically caught my attention, has she always had gorgeous legs?

"Don't worry. Wont be like this for long. No more slushies, no more pre-k teacher outfits."

I nodded, I was still confused a bit but it's whatever.

The bell rung and I groaned, I didn't wanna go to physics class.

"Later babe!" I said while hightailing it out.

"Remember 6 o'clock" I heard her yell behind me.

 **So, what do you think, should I keep it going?**


End file.
